


Phil's Stupid, Stupid boys

by shewh0was



Series: DSMP Shorts [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asking to be killed, Gen, Mentions of Death, Mild Hurt/Comfort, TO MY IRLS FINDING THIS HI HOW ARE YOU, its tommy and phil what are you expecting, mostly angst, no shipping yall nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewh0was/pseuds/shewh0was
Summary: “Phil, Phil, dad, kill me-”Note: If any CC's in this work mention they're uncomfortable with this (to my knowledge, this is okay as of now as it's not shipping and i will never write shipping of this lot, i do respect their boundaries) it WILL be removed ASAP.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Series: DSMP Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Phil's Stupid, Stupid boys

“Phil, Phil, dad, kill me-” 

Phil pulled back, shaking his head at Tommy, his youngest, his last son, the son he had wronged in more ways than one, glancing between where Tubbo stood, held back by Quackity, and Ghostbur, blocked by Techno. Ranboo was in Techno’s arms, eyes wide as he was held back. 

“Dad, kill me, fuckin’ kill me, ey? I haven’t learned, I can’t learn my lessons, best for me to be gone, yeah?” 

Phil saw a flash of Wilbur again, alive, yet so dead, his eyes dull and his coat torn as he gripped Phil’s wrists, begging him to kill him as he handed his father his sword, tears slipping from his eyes. He blinked, and it was Tommy, smiling so genuinely and his eyes clearer than he’d seen them in a long time, and his heart  _ broke  _ for his son. Oh, how stupid he had been, to not trust Tommy, to favour Techno over both the boys that had left him. How foolish he had been, to not see that Tommy was struggling, to not sit him down to hear him out, to truly teach him the consequences behind his actions instead of the “teachings” he had been given, no, those were filled with violence and only fueled his anger even further. 

“Dad, please,” Tommy’s voice cracked as he spoke, “Just finish it, please. I don’t want to be here anymore.”   
  


“Tommy, you’re-”

“I don’t care!” The boy shouted, “I was never truly your son! It was always Techno this, Techno that, always ‘Later’ and then never again!” 

Phil reached for his boy, his  _ son _ , hoping, wishing, to hold his wrists, grab him by the shoulders and let his poor, poor boy cry against his shoulder like he had when he was younger and needed the comfort. Oh, when had his stupid, stupid boy begun to push him away? When he pushed his boy away? Who had begun to form this rift between Tommy and him? 

Tommy stared at him, sky blue eyes clear and blond hair whipping in the wind. Wilbur had stared up at him with those brown eyes far too much like his mother’s when begging Phil to kill him. Tommy had always been a reflection of him, though his hair had been bleached, and Wilbur had been a near-reflection of his mother, with brown hair and deep brown eyes. 

“Dad-” Tommy choked out as Phil dropped his sword, reaching for his boy, pulling his poor boy close, sinking to his knees with his boy in his arms. 

“You stupid, stupid boy,” Phil whispers into Tommy’s hair. “I can’t kill you too, Tommy. I can’t” 

Tommy’s hands tightened their grip on the front of his kimono, his shoulders shaking as he choked on his own sobs. One of Phil’s hands found its way to Tommy’s hair, massaging his boy’s scalp gently and murmuring reassurances to him. When Phil glanced up behind Tommy, he found Tubbo clenching and unclenching his fists, pursing his lips as he hesitated to take a step forward. He smiled, nodding, and watched as Tubbo joined Phil in encasing Tommy.

Phil smiled, “Let’s go home, yeah? Leave this place behind.”

Both Tommy and Tubbo nodded, smiling gratefully. 

**Author's Note:**

> boy howdy, the last few streams have been a trip. idk where i got the idea for this, but i really want to see tommy and Phil have a sit down to just.. talk because man they need it. Techno and Tommy need to have a sit and talk as well. 
> 
> OK but: I'll be writing more Ranboo than sleepy bois in the future because i can only really look forward to ranboo's streams at the moment (i will tune in to phil when i can, i love dadza, don't get me wrong) because the primary lore of the SMP feels like it's moving too quickly and ranboo is generally very entertaining to watch for me bc his sense of humour is very similar to mine in that strange limbo of not being an adult but being expected to be an adult way.


End file.
